creationkeepertestfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Bitwa nad Argos Kilm
Kombinat Arkturiański: Lwowski Corporation Milicja Lwowski Corporation mieszkańcy planety i jej księżyca Imperium Arkturiańskie |2. walcząca strona = Kombinat Przemkowski: Czevak Industries Kombinat Republika Osterańska |Dowódcy 1. strony = Arcturus Lwowski (lider) Lonia Trocki |Dowódcy 2. strony = Przemysław Czevak (lider) Umaris Kargo |Siły 1. strony = siły obrony planetarnej Armia Imperium Arkturiańskiego kontyngent wojskowy Milicji Lwowski Corporation |Siły 2. strony = prywatna armia korporacji Czevaka Armia Republiki Osterańskiej wojska Kistandoru wojska Orianu wojska Koryntu |Straty 1. strony = spore straty w ludności cywilnej strata 40 procent sprzętu wojska obrony planetarnej mają 55 procent strat w uzbrojeniu i 50 w zasobach ludzkich |Straty 2. strony = utrata 12 z 16 okrętów gwiezdnych strata tysięcy kosmolotów śmierć wielu żołnierzy}} Bitwa nad Argos Kilm była krwawą i decydującą bitwą dla Lwowski Corporation podczas Wojny Gildii. W wyniku potyczki Kombinatu Arkturiańskiego z Kombinatem Przemkowskim wiele istot poginęło. Argos Kilm miało dużo kopalni złota i należało wraz z księżycem ekonomicznie do firmy twórcy rasy Arkturian. Armia Czevak Industries brutalnie zaatakowała to miejsce, rozpoczynając Wojnę Gildii. W tamtym czasie Lwowski Corporation i Czevak Industries nie mieli jeszcze sojuszników, toteż spotkali się bez pomocników. W wyniku walk na planecie zniszczona została większość farm i miast. Na orbicie pojawiło się masę wraków okrętów obydwu stron. W wyniku tego rozpoczęła się prawdziwa wojna między korporacjami, które wykorzystały rozmaite państwa oraz własną ochronę, dając masę broni wojskowym walczącym po ich stronie. Geneza Przemysław Czevak, lider Czevak Industries, kłócił się o hegemonię z innym magnatem korporacyjnym - Arcturusem Lwowskim. Z tego powodu gdy powstały kombinaty, w których naprzeciw siebie stanęły ich korporacje oraz sojusznicy, kwestią czasu było tylko, kiedy dojdzie do regularnej wojny między Lwowskim, a Czevakiem. Niestety do koalicji gildyjnych doszło wiele innych frakcji typu korporacje, czy też państwa. Argos Kilm było kolonią niepodległą, pod protekcją Imperium Arkturiańskiego, kierowanego przez lidera Lwowski Corporation. Przez to planeta była niezmiernie czułym punktem. Szczególną udręką był fakt że niedaleko niej przebiegał szlak handlowy łączący Maya Planet z Ratorią. W tej sytuacji zarząd dostał propozycję zaatakowania jako siły grupy planet przyszłego Kombinatu - Kistandoru, Orianu oraz Koryntu - razem z żołnierzami z Republiki Osterańskiej ruszyli celem zajęcia planety. Przebieg batalii Zajęcie Argos Kilm Gdy tylko siły zajęły ją i jej satelitę Lwowski chciał raportów. Okazało się że jego przyjaciel z czasów Trzeciej Wojny Światowej wypowiedział mu wojnę. Obaj tego nie chcieli, niestety nie mogli dojść do kompromisu wskutek czego wybuchła walka. Nim jednak siły Milicji napotkały jakieś siły regularne okazało się że przybyłe siły inwazyjne były najemnikami opłacanymi przez nich i stracili u siebie wszelakie tytuły, rangi oraz możliwość życia w granicach swoich ojczyzn. A to był błąd - wielu najemników, kaprów, piratów, byłych terrorystów oraz weteranów wielu poprzednich lub trwających wojen zaciągnęło się do Ochrony Czevak Industries albo Milicji Lwowski Corporation. Jedni widzieli możliwość wzbogacenia się, inni zaś spełnienia szlachetnych ideałów walki o wolność albo też najzwyczajniejsze w świecie możliwości zyskania sobie sławy bohatera wojennego. Jako pierwsza ciężar wojny przyjęła pustynna, przygraniczna kolonia bogata w złoża energii chi o nazwie Argos Kilm w systemie Urija. 13.04.1:980 Terry, to jest 13 kwietnia 3379 roku siły przemkowskie dotarły na tą planetę. Cała planeta była prywatną własnością Lwowski Corporation, więc dokonano ataku na stacje orbitalnej oraz największe z miast. Pomimo zaskoczenia obrońcy byli przygotowani na atak sił Kombinatu Przemkowskiego. Batalia w pustce W czasie gdy siły Kombinatu Przemkowskiego zaatakowały powierzchnię, w pustce kosmicznej również nie było łatwo. 7. Flota Oriańska i 12. Imperatorska Flota Wojenna Jarganu wdały się w walkę niedaleko windy orbitalnej Kalrath. Okręt uderzeniowy Arkturian Hara znalazł się pod ogniem krzyżowym ze strony oriańskich statków Ugluk i Imarida. Doszło do abordażu, w czasie którego Lonia Trocki odpierał atak na jednostkę wówczas do niej przypisany. Ze względu na ciasne korytarze nie mógł użyć granatników, na szczęście były jednak łaziki okrętowe, które służyły za swego rodzaju ciężkie wsparcie. W trakcie abordażu wycofał się do sekcji dział lewej burty, gdzie doszło do eksplozji zgromadzonych tam pocisków do makrodział, rozrywając Harę na pół. Okręt miał połączenie jedynie poprzez główną halę transportującą pociski ze zbrojowni do sekcji torpedowych. O tą halę toczyły się jedne z najcięższych walk bitwy. Równolegle piechota kapsułowaRodzaj piechoty kosmicznej przemieszczającej się poprzez kapsuły desantowe, nazywani są "Gwiezdnymi Spadochroniarzami". prowadziła masowe lądowania na Argos Kilm, będąc dziesiątkowana przez wrogie lotnictwo i artylerię lub lecąc na niebronione już dzięki działaniom specjalsów pozycje wroga. Jednym z najcięższych miejsc walk były Góra Beethovena, gdzie okopał się Kombinat Przemkowski oraz Havaran, który został zaatakowany przez wrogów Lwowskiego. W efekcie kosmicznego desantu doszło do zajęcia nadbrzeżnego miasta, które dostarczało broni dla regionalnych wojsk, będących częścią Kombinatu Arkturiańskiego. W rezultacie postanowiono się rozprawić z Uglukiem, który wysyłał wojska na Havaran. Trzy krążowniki Imperium Arkturiańskiego - Alexandrus, Connoria i Arktur - ruszyły w kierunku atakowanej Hary, która teraz sama broniła windy orbitalnej Kalrath. W pustce kosmicznej rozległ się lekko przytłumiony pustką śpiew dział plazmowych, makrodział, armat laserowych oraz bomb trihelowych, co sprawiło, że walki toczyły się na naprawdę epicką skalę. Tarany okrętowe wręcz rozrywały mniejsze jednostki w drobny mak, a większe jednostki były cięte niczym średniowieczni rycerze europejscy w trakcie bitwy byli rozcinani w czułych miejscach mieczami. Wraki opadały na planetę, robiąc kratery wielkości amerykańskiego stanu Nevada, a spadając we wszechocean czyniły tsunami dochodzące nawet do gór, kompletnie je przykrywając wodą. Koniec końców Alexandrus dokonał abordażu Ugluka, co przerwało desant sił kapsułowych Orianu. Jednakże Hara doznała poważnych uszkodzeń, wskutek czego wymagana była ewakuacja z pojazdu. Wrak rozbił się w kawałkach nad polami energii chi drążonej z głębin planety, dokonując potężnej eksplozji, jaka doprowadziła do pęknięcia ziemi aż do warstwy magmowej. Wskutek tego złoża chi przepadły, a energia zmieniła się w potężny impuls sevyunowy, jaki doprowadził do wyparowania całych sił w okolicy oraz wyzwolenia potężnej fali burzowej, połączonej z typową dla bomb atomowych falą uderzeniową, jaka zniszczyła niemal wszystkie rzeczy na planecie. Ocalały jedynie niewielkie siły w pojazdach, bunkrach, kanałach oraz kilku rozbitków z opadających na ziemię jednostek latających. Odzyskanie Havaranu Rozbicie Ugluka pozwoliło na kontrofensywę. Zajęty przez siły Kombinatu Czevak Industries Havaran był bardzo kluczowy dla bitwy. Znajdowały się tam bardzo ważne zakłady przemysłowe, na dodatek istniały tam działa obrony planetarnej klasy Strangelove, wystrzeliwujące satelity mogące stworzyć tak zwaną Siatkę Lwowskiego. Siatka ta była grupą satelitów tworzących pole, które pozwalało na obronę planety przed wszelkimi najazdami wroga na planetę. Jednocześnie jednak posiadała dwa tryby. Tryb Banda pozwalał na atak na siły inwazyjne, zaś drugi - Serafin - był narzędziem jaki wykorzystywali niemal wszyscy dostatecznie silni władcy. Był to tryb zwrócenia dział satelitów nie ku otchłani, lecz w stronę ciała niebieskiego. Aktywacja powodowała atak na wyznaczony obszar, nawet jeśli miała to być cała planeta, a następnie spacyfikować wszelki opór. Siatka Lwowskiego była kontrowersyjnym projektem, niemniej szybko przyjął się w wielu krajach wszechświata. Rozpoczęła się wielka ofensywa Kombinatu Arkturiańskiego na Havaran. Miasto zostało zaatakowane przez połączone siły powietrzne, pancerne, piechotę oraz artyleryjskie. Śmigłowce doprowadziły do masowego i doskonale skoordynowanego desantu oddziałów w rozmaitych punktach miasta, jednak Kombinat Przemkowski miał jeszcze kilka asów w rękawie. Desant nie obył się bez strat, co więcej część budynków nawet wysadzano, aby razem z nimi pogrzebać wrogich żołnierzy. Wojska Lwowskiego zdołały zająć kilka głównych placów oraz ulic, a także przebudowały kilka budynków w prawdziwe fortece. Mimo wielkich strat wojska odzyskały miasto Havaran, jednak skutkiem było całkowite zniszczenie przedmieść. Ich utrata zmusiła wojska Czevaka do wycofania się z grodu i przegrupowania się. Kontratak Kombinatu Przemkowskiego thumb|270px|Siły Kombinatu Przemkowskiego dokonują zniszczenia oddziałów arkturiańskich przed 4. Kompanią Szturmową z Osteranii.Kiedy stało się jasne, że utrata Havaranu oznacza utratę przewagi Przemysław Czevak zdecydował się skierować oddziały na pustkowia, by wznieść tam bazy, a następnie przy ich pomocy dokonać olbrzymich ataków na słabiej bronione bazy Kombinatu Arkturiańskiego. Udało się to, ale atak został odwołany, ponieważ siły Lwowskiego były przeważające w tej części. W rezultacie Czevak kazał zbombardować przedmieścia wielu miast na planecie. Wojska arkturiańskie zmuszone były zabarykadować się w nich, żeby uniemożliwić całkowite zmiażdżenie przez flotę astralną wroga. Na pomoc przyszła ich własna flota. Chociaż poniosła znaczne straty zdołała przepędzić wrogów. Skupienie całej uwagi na walce w tych miejscach wymusiło jednak na Lwowskim odciągnięcie sił z biegunów. Wojownicy Czevak Industries wraz ze swoimi sprzymierzeńcami wyruszyli zatem na nie, zaskakując wojska arkturiańskie i najemników Milicji. Armie za pieniądze starły się między sobą, szczególnie ciężkim obszarem walk był Wąwóz Blizzard, znany w porze zimowej z koszmarnych burz śnieżnych, zaś w lato z błotnistego podłoża, przy którym mogły działać jedynie pojazdy antygrawitacyjne. To właśnie one uratowały Czevaka. Dodatkowo znajomość tych terenów dzięki pomocy lokalnej partyzantki umożliwiła im ominięcie potężniejszych sił na froncie, dzięki czemu ten stopniał w zaledwie kilka chwil. Gdy wybiło południe wojska Lwowskiego były zmuszone zająć obszary między zwrotnikami, a równikiem. Lwowski traci Argos Kilm Siły Czevaka zdołały poprosić o wsparcie u kilku ze swoich sojuszników, między innymi od Osteranii i Kombinatu, który znienawidził Lwowski Corporation po tym jak jego prezes wysyłał wsparcie oddziałom Wspólnoty Nexusiańskiej w tłumieniu powstania. Wkrótce o 13:00 czasu południka zero Argos Kilm oddziały na terenach Pól Egaleńskich przystąpiły do zmasowanej ofensywy pancernej na miasto Oniri, natomiast na północy planety doszło do oblężenia bliźniaczych miast Slivan i Morold położonych na terenie Pustyni Alihoweńskiej. Jej piaski, tak jak kwiaty wcześniej wspomnianej równiny, zabarwiły się na czerwono. Wiele czołgów obu stron, jak również maszyn latających, zostało zniszczonych w tej wymianie ognia. W wyniku tego siłom Arcturusa Lwowskiego pozostało tylko kilka placówek na Wyspach Atolowych, leżących na równiku pośród wód Oceanu Einsteina. Pomimo wielu sił wysłanych z baz Kombinatu Przemkowskiego oddziały te nie uległy i stały jak wryte w ziemię, a wysłanie głowic jądrowych nie wchodziło w grę. W tej sytuacji właśnie wydawało się, że bitwa o tą planetę zakończy się klęską jednego z najbardziej poważanych we Wspólnocie ludzi. Sztandar arkturiański nad Górą Beethovena I tu się Czevak mylił. W przeciągu kilku godzin od odwrotu na Wyspy Atolowe przybyła masowa ilość okrętów kosmicznych. Piechota kapsułowa razem z pozostałymi pojazdami desantowała się poprzez wraki okrętów biorących udzial na początku bitwy, następnie atakując niczego nie spodziewające się wojska najemne i regularne Kombinatu Przemkowskiego. Prócz mieszkańców księżyca, na którym również toczyły się walki, choć niewielkie w porównaniu do planety, a także planety Argos Kilm do walki stanęło imperium, którego mieszkańcy byli efektem prac genetycznych Lwowskiego - Arkturianie. Przemysław stanął do walki o planetę, ale wkrótce przekonał się na własnej skórze, że wszystko jest stracone. Wydał rozkaz do odwrotu. Podczas starcia o najwyższy szczyt planety - Górę Beethovena - Arkturianie wetknęli flagę, co stało się symbolem tego, iż planeta ta pozostaje pod kontrolą Lwowskiego. Upokorzonym najemnikom oraz żołnierzom Kombinatu i Osteranii pozwolono wrócić bezpiecznie na najbliższą planetę wroga. Wielu widziało to później jako przykład honorowej postawy Lwowskiego. Co więcej ofertę pracy dla Arcturusa zaoferowała spora część najemników z sił Czevaka. Teraz będący w Milicji Lwowski Corporation zdrajcy stali się w zasadzie ochoczo mięsem armatnim, które szło bez cienia zastanowienia na własną śmierć. Bitwa dobiegła końca, ale konflikt dopiero się zaczął. Skutki Bitwa nad Argos Kilm była nie tylko klęską Przemysława Czevaka, ale i początkiem największej w historii wojny jaka kiedykolwiek wybuchła pomiędzy megakorporacjami - Wojny Gildii. Dwa bloki - Kombinat Arkturiański i Przemkowski - stanęły naprzeciw siebie w jednej z najbardziej zaciekłych walk w tych czasach. Śmierć wielu żołnierzy doprowadziła do wykrwawienia się stron, ale to Arcturus miał asa w rękawie - potężne wsparcie pozwalało mu na więcej, gdyż był przygotowany do konfliktu, w przeciwieństwie do swojego rywala. Argos Kilm stanowił dopiero początek - nadchodził atak Arcturusa, który upatrzył sobie na cel dumną planetę, będącą niemal całkowicie kolonią Czevak Industries - Maya Planet. Wojna ta, toczona przez następne 37 lat miała nie tylko podzielić wszechświat, ale i pokazać słabości we Wspólnocie Nexusiańskiej, która zaangażowała się w ten konflikt. Udział ochotników z tej grupy w konflikcie doprowadził do jeszcze większego rozlewu krwi, aż w końcu władze zmuszone były stłumić obie strony konfliktu. Przypisy en: Battle over Argos Kilm Kategoria:Nexus Uniwersum Kategoria:Bitwy